


Rising Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, last night in the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last night in the bustling city. AU. Implied sexual themes. Characters in their early 20s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize, because I am not completely aware as to what is the context of this night and why it is significant. But I needed to write it and it has nowhere else to go so…

       The small dark room warmed as their lips and bodies collided. Car lights and neon signs washed through the pulled shades, car horns and civilian shouts echoed to their 6th story window. They slowly removed their clothes between hot kisses, staining their skin with each other, memorizing every curve and dip, every scar and blemish.

       Falling back onto the bed and rumpled sheets, Eren pulled Mikasa’s naked body to him. Landing on him, Mikasa straddled his hips teasingly, grinning from her spot she admired the man she dominated. Eren’s brown mop of hair was ruffled and in need of a cut, tan skin sheen with a layer of sweat, his emerald eyes darkened as Mikasa continued her taunts, making her more excited. She splayed her fingers out on his waist, feeling every bit of muscle and dip of ab, passing over the old scars etched into his rough skin, hands getting lower and lower till she stopped just above where he wanted to be touched the most. Instead, she bent down to nip at his ear and trail his jaw with sweet kisses, loving the way he pawed at her hips and thighs. Out of frustration Eren pulled her down, moving his wet lips against her’s once again, he roughly moaned out, as Mikasa decorated his neck with a dark mark.

       “Our last night,” Mikasa said breathlessly, sitting up to admire her work and pressing herself to the sweaty boy beneath. Eren groaned with pleasure, watching the porcelain girl beam from atop. A goddess basking in the neon city lights. Her black raven hair dancing just above her muscular shoulders where small scars littered her collarbones and down her toned naval. Scars from risky jumps, a few close calls with a bullet, scars that made stories they both relished in spite the loathing of it all.

       “Our last fuck in this bed,” Eren grunted, smiling up at Mikasa deviously and with pride as he knew his words were lost to her when she moaned in pleasure, mouth agape and eyelids heavy. Holding back his moans, Eren showered her chest in kisses, marking as he went and as they moved together. They savored each other as the night wore on, anxiety for the coming day growing like wild fire.

       They woke from their feverish night whispering promises under the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
